DUET
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Wspomnienia Merrego i Pippina. O Frodzie.


**Duet**

**Aratlithiel**

I.

Widziałem cię dzisiaj, wiesz? Nie mówię, że widziałem jakiegoś smukłego, ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który mi ciebie przypomniał i, że dałem radę sam się oszukać i uwierzyć, że to ty. Nie. Widziałem _ciebie_. Szedłeś wzdłuż rzeki obok mnie, kiedy wędrowałem brzegiem. Nie mówiąc nic, nie robiąc nic. Tylko stałeś tak, z rękami w kieszeniach i obdarzałeś mnie tym, swoim, dziwnym w pół - uśmiechem rozbijając mi serce na milion kawałków. Robiłeś to już niezliczoną ilość razy odkąd odszedłeś i, za każdym razem, gdy idę koło rzeki mam nadzieje, że ujrzę, jakiś przebłysk ciebie. Czasami chodziłem tamtędy celowo z nadzieją, że wyczaruję cię samym pragnieniem nawet, jeśli wiedziałem dobrze co mi to spotkanie zrobi. To słodki ból i nie oddałbym go za nic. Czuję to samo ostre ukłucie pamięci zawsze, gdy patrzę w twarz naszego najmłodszego kuzyna. W jego Tukowych rysach widzę ciebie. Powinienem się cieszyć, że jakaś część ciebie pozostała w nim ale, zamiast tego przypominają mi one o braku drugiej połowy mojej duszy. Tej, którą zabrałeś ze sobą za morze. Wcześniej morze zawsze miało dla mnie cudowność a zarazem przerażenie. Teraz wiem czemu. Teraz morze wypełnia mnie pustką i stratą, tak wielkimi, jak sama jego szerokość. Chcę, aby przypływy ustały, aby księżyc upadł, aby słońce oziębiło swój płomień i stoczyło się z niebios w hańbie, bowiem ciebie już nie ma, i nic nie jest takie, jak powinno. Och, tak bardzo tęsknię. Nie sądziłem, że można czuć taki ból i przeżyć, ciągnąć to co dnia i wciąż móc oddychać. Zajmuje się codziennymi sprawami i chwilami zdumiewam się, że to potrafię. Mogę być w środku rozmowy z handlarzem, albo coś tam i niespodziewanie uderza mnie: "Nie ma go i już nigdy nie wróci". Albo, może poszedłem na tratwę sam? Tylko dla błogosławionego odosobnienia, lub, aby zatopić się we własnym wnętrzu na jakiś czas? Przerzucam nogi za krawędź, jak ty to zwykle robiłeś obserwuje wodę opływającą mi kostki, i słucham przyboju fal, i szeptu wiatru wśród drzew. Pamiętasz tratwę kuzynie? Pamiętasz ile złotych, ciepłych leniwych dni spędziliśmy na środku rzeki udając, że łowimy? Leżałem po jednej stronie z zamkniętymi oczami, pozwalając sobie nasiąknąć ciepłem i ciszą tego dnia. A ty siadywałeś po drugiej stronie z nogami w wodzie wpatrzony w te sny, które twój zdolny umysł wyczarowywał za twymi oczami. Teraz chodzę tam sam próbując zatrzymać cię przy sobie próbując wierzyć, że w, jakiś sposób twój duch idzie koło mnie. Opuszczam nogi do wody i wpatruję się w dal, jak ty myśląc, że można wychwycić, któreś z tych snów, które spłynęły z twego serca i zawisły nad powierzchnią wody, aby się w końcu zamglić i zlać w jedno z rzeką. Uczyniłeś częścią siebie tego okrutnego zdrajcę – tego złodzieja miłości i domu. Wybaczyłeś mu jego najście i zaakceptowałeś tak całkowicie i, z takim wdziękiem, jak to czyniłeś ze wszystkim na twojej ścieżce, gdy płynąłeś przez pociemniały nurt twego życia. I ty także stałeś się tego częścią. Częścią rzeki. Popychała nadzieje dzieciaka, nadzieje przywiązane do jego łez, nadzieje, które wylewał do jej wodnego serca, aby były bezpieczne, aby poniosła je do odległych krain, które mijała w swym biegu. Dlatego teraz szukam cię w tych wodach. Szukam tych snów, które niegdyś wylewałeś z serca do słonawych głębin wody koloru brandy. Pochylam się nad sfałdowaną powierzchnią i próbuję schwytać esencję ciebie, esencję, która trwa w pachnącym wietrze od wody. Tyle, ze teraz nie ma przeciwwagi po drugiej stronie tratwy i myślę sobie "Ostrożnie, nie ma tu Froda, żeby wyholował cię na brzeg, jeśli spadniesz". I ta myśl znów uświadamia mi, że cię nie ma. Nie ma cię, a ja nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę. Nigdy więcej nie wybiorę się na wędrówkę z tobą przez pola wysokich traw. Pokrywa je rosa w promieniach poranka olśniewając nam oczy, jeszcze zaprószone snem. I przemakamy do kolan. Nigdy więcej nie zapadnę w błogi sen uśpiony twoim, miękkim tenorem usypiającym mnie rytmem i melodią. Nigdy więcej nie obudzę się słysząc twój śmiech z przesiąkniętej słońcem kuchni Bag End, kiedy żartujesz z Samem i robisz śniadanie dla wylegującego się w łóżku kuzyna. Nigdy więcej, ach, ale zbyt wiele już, tych 'nigdy'.

Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy.

Powtarzam to ciągle i znowu, aż słowa padają martwe i nie mają już znaczenia, poza tym pustym oddźwiękiem co uderza w serce, za każdym powtórzeniem. Wymawiam je na głos mając nadzieję, że może któregoś razu ich znacznie mi się objawi, i w końcu zrozumiem jak takie małe słowo obległo i zniszczyło mój, skromny wszechświat. Jak to możliwe, że osoba, bez której nie mogę żyć została mi zabrana? Jak Potęgi mogły być takie okrutne, żeby zabrać mi coś, czego nie mogłem utracić? Zamykam oczy i widzę twoją twarz przede mną i słyszę twoje słowa, kiedy obejmowaliśmy się tam na tej, zamglonej przystani. "Proszę Merry. Czy możesz zrozumieć? Czy możesz spróbować zrozumieć?" Spojrzałem wtedy w te, niezgłębione oczy i wiedziałem, że nie było dla ciebie innej drogi. Wiedziałem, że prosić cię, abyś został to prosić cię, byś umierał. Pewnie wiedziałem o tym już wtedy w Minas Tirith kiedy trzymałem cię i błagałem, żebyś mi zaufał, bo znajdę, jakiś sposób aby cię wyleczyć. A teraz ty stałeś i błagałeś mnie bez słów, abym zrozumiał, że wyleczenie cię nie było w mojej mocy, i była w twoich oczach obietnica, że znajdziesz własny sposób. I zobaczyłem, jak słońce tworzy złoty blask wokół kruczoczarnych włosów i zamienia słone łzy w diamenty. Płakałem i kiwnąłem głową dając swoje przyzwolenie mówiąc ci, że rozumiem. Uśmiechnąłeś się łagodnym, drżącym uśmiechem i kiwnąłeś głową w odpowiedzi, ale oczywiście wiedziałeś. Wiedziałeś, że wcale nie rozumiałem. Że nadal nie rozumiem, ale obiecuje ci, że ciągle próbuje. Ciągle czuję twoje ramiona, jak tamtego dnia, gdy objąłeś mnie. Chudsze niż zwykle i lekko drżące przy wysiłku zadawały kłam spokojnej twarzy, którą miałeś dla nas wszystkich.

Bałeś się?

Martwiłeś się, że może Błogosławiony Kraj nie zechce przyjąć tego, którego rodzaj był przykuty do ziemi? Bałeś się wielkiej fali, szerokiej i zamglonej, która odszuka pretendenta zmyje z pokładu i ciśnie do wrzącego morza za to, że miał czelność próbować wejścia do takiego miejsca? Lecz, gdybyś spytał powiedziałbym ci, że żadna inna istota na tym statku nie zasługiwała bardziej od ciebie, aby tam być. Mogłeś sobie być hobbitem drogi kuzynie, ale nie byłeś przykuty do ziemi. Myślę, że w końcu zaczynam to rozumieć. Byłeś zawsze, jakoś za dobry na ten świat i powinienem był się tego spodziewać – że cię stracę dla jakiejś mistycznej nagrody. Powinienem wiedzieć, że za wysoką była ta dusza, aby wytrwać tutaj zbyt długo. Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że to się stanie w ten sposób. Nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że twoja nagroda za szlachetne czyny będzie okrutną karą dla nas wszystkich. My straciliśmy ciebie, a ty straciłeś wszystko. Och, Frodo tak mi przykro. Twoje odejście, twoja Wyprawa, twoje życie? Wszystko to było studium przeciwieństw, zupełnie tak, jak ty sam.

Wielu miało cię za kruchego, ale żal mi każdego, który by pomyślał, że może wyzwać tę stalową wolę ukrytą pod zewnętrznymi pozorami łagodności. Osierocony wędrowiec, a mimo to syn swego kraju i miłośnik domu i ogniska. Wesołe oczy i młody wygląd osłaniały duszę, tak głęboką i pradawną jak czas. Serce, które znalazło dość wybaczenia nawet dla potwornych zdrad, ale nie miało go dość dla siebie, aby uciszyć własny, rozpaczliwy ból. Czy znalazłeś spokój? Czy pomogli ci zrozumieć twe zwycięstwo nad złem, które pragnęło obedrzeć cię z duszy? Czy teraz wierzysz? Ja chcę wierzyć, że jesteś uleczony. Chcę wierzyć, że było warto pozwolić ci odejść. Muszę wierzyć inaczej ta pustka, którą czuję koło mnie, tam gdzie zwykle stałeś pochłonie mnie wydrze mi oddech z piersi w wyciu, które uderzy w niebiosa w smutku, który wzbije się do nich przez stęsknione serce. Jak miałbym dalej iść wiedząc, że twoja ostatnia ofiara była na nic? Że zostawiłeś wszystko, co kochałeś, by umrzeć w rozpaczy, samotny i nigdy nie zrozumiawszy swego triumfu nad złem, które pragnęło zniewolić cię? Nie mogę o tym myśleć! Pocieszam się, że wielkie osoby, z którymi jesteś nie pozwolą ci wciąż myśleć, że zawiodłeś, nie dadzą zamknąć ci się w sercu i ukarać ci się za to, ze brakło ci sił, by dokonać niemożliwego. Próbuję się przekonywać, że zaopiekują się tobą, że wykarmią ducha, że odnowią duszę. Ale nadal pamiętam, że to ci sami, którzy postawili cię na twej ścieżce, tej, która przywiodła cię do twej destrukcji, i nie potrafię we własnym sercu odnaleźć do nich zaufania. Bowiem oni już, raz cię użyli kuzynie. Jak mogę im zaufać, że znów tego nie zrobią? Wiem, wiem, powiedziałbyś, że nie powinienem być zagniewany, że powinienem ułagodzić moje serce i wybaczyć, że gorycz posłuży tylko do przedłużenia mego bólu. I miałbyś oczywiście rację. Ale nie potrafię inaczej, jak płonąć gniewem na tych, co wysłali cię w twą drogę, i patrzyli, jak potykasz się wokół swego pustego serca łkając w pustkę twej duszy. Posiadł cię w końcu – pokawałkował, roztrzaskał, odarł do naga i zostawił wyczerpanego. Wziął twoją miłość i zamienił ją w winę, wziął twoją dzielność i powiedział,że to pycha, wziął twoją siłę i wmówił ci, że to słabość. A oni wszyscy pozwolili na to. Pippin z pewnością im nie wierzy. Czasem myślę czy Powiernicy popłynęli z tobą, bo był to ich czas, czy też dlatego, że byli po prostu dość mądrzy, aby uciekać w porę przed wściekłym kuzynem, zanim dosięgnie ich Tukowy gniew. On myśli, że oni cię skradli, porwali, że oszukując cię odebrali wszystkiemu co znałeś. Martwię się o niego. On myśli, że może mieć cię zawsze blisko podtrzymując swój gniew – zawsze w pobliżu, zawsze żywy. Pieszcząc ten gniew zawsze, gdy ból jest nazbyt silny. On cię nie obwinia o odejście, nigdy! Myśl, że w końcu znalazłeś pokój jest jedyną pociechą do której przylgnął. Raczej ostatnio zdecydował, że jest dość wściekły na Gandalfa i pewnie, każdego elfa, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznał. Ty byś pewnie pokręcił głową i zrugał go ostro kuzynie, bo on jest w tej sprawie całkiem niemożliwy. Faktycznie ironiczne to, skoro jesteś jedyną osobą, która pewnie kiedykolwiek dałaby radę przemówić mu do rozumu. Ale nie bój się kochany Sam robi wszystko co może dla niego tak, jak i ja.

A więc Sam? Dobra. Sam nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że cieszysz się nagrodą, którą uzyskałeś przez krew i mękę. Choć zajęło mu to trochę czasu. Ale smutek opuścił jego oczy i teraz potrafi wspominać cię z radością, i składać hołd twej pamięci przeżywając życie, które mu podarowałeś. Z pewnością wziął sobie do serca słowa, które mu powiedziałeś przy pożegnaniu i rzeczywiście żyje życiem, którego tobie odmówiono. Nie wiem skąd się bierze ta jego pewność, ale chciałbym ją podzielić. Ale się staram kuzynie. Każdego dnia wstajęi myślę czego byś ode mnie chciał i próbuje z całego serca to wykonać. Ale wciąż nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że oczekuję Przemiany Świata z niemałą niecierpliwością. Czy to znaczy, że jestem okropny, zły? Jak myślisz? To, że pragnę zniszczenia czasu, abym mógł znowu poczuć ciepło tego uścisku, który tak bardzo był częścią mego życia przez tak wiele lat, że się wydawał częścią mojej skóry? To, że wypatruje z radością czasu, gdy gwiazdy wreszcie zaprzestaną swego tańca po niebiosach, abym mógł jeszcze raz spojrzeć w te oczy, które przez całe życie oznaczały dla mnie pojęcia 'miłość' i 'rodzina'? A wiec niech będę zły, bo nie umiem inaczej, jak tylko oczekiwać dnia, kiedy morze się zatrzyma, a niebo zakrzyknie z radości, tak, że będę mógł pobiec do ciebie i zapełnić tę pustkę w sercu, którą zostawiło twoje odejście. I, nie będę za to przepraszał. I tak spaceruję wzdłuż rzeki obok ciebie twoje ciało zamglone w blasku słońca, moje boleśnie stęsknione, aby sięgnąć i przytrzymać sen, ale nie odważę się. Nie chcąc stracić tej małej łaski chwytając więcej. Zamiast tego odwracam się do ciebie w stronę dobrze znanej ukochanej sylwetki i odwzajemniam ten, twój uśmiech. Jest zaraźliwy ten uśmiech. Nigdy nie mogłem mu się oprzeć.

II.

To ty mi się śniłeś.

Jestem tego pewny. Obudziłem się z uśmiechem na ustach i, z ciepłem w sercu, i wiedziałem, że to ty trzymałeś mnie chwilę wcześniej, zanim otwarłem oczy na pierwsze, ostrożne palce lawendowo zamglonego świtu. Chciałbym tylko móc zapamiętać, zapamiętać, że widziałem twoją twarz. Potrzebuję cię widzieć i wiedzieć, że jesteś szczęśliwy... wyleczony. Potrzebuję wiedzieć, że nie dałem ci odejść do obcego kraju tylko po to, byś cierpiał pomiędzy obcymi.

Muszę wiedzieć.

Pozwoliłem ci - śmiać mi się chcę, bo kiedyż to ja _pozwalałem_ ci na cokolwiek? Twoja wola była zawsze twoją ukochany i to, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego było naszym wybawieniem, naszym ocaleniem a twoim zniweczeniem. Bowiem to twoja wola była tym, co utrzymywało cię pełznącego przez Czarny kraj, kiedy ciało nie pragnęło już nic. Nic poza poddaniem się śmierci. Śmierci, która następowała wam na pięty, ścigała was z oszukańczymi obietnicami odpoczynku i błogosławionej ciszy. Słyszałem opowieść przecież wiesz. Wiem jak, na każdym kroku czynionym w stronę centrum wszelkiego zła traciłeś coś z siebie. Jak, kiedy już odarty ze wszystkiego, czym byłeś stałeś nagi przed tym złem niezdolny choćby serca osłonić przed nim, bo ono już cię przebiło.

To wtedy to się stało?

Wtedy pustka najechała twoją duszę? Wtedy uświadomiłeś sobie, że nigdy nie wrócisz? A może już wcześniej? Czy to było może wtedy, gdy leżałeś osamotnionyi bezbronny naprzeciwko hordy ostrozębnych wrogów w tej Wieży? Czy wtedy to pojąłeś? Pytam tylko, bo ty wydawałeś się zupełnie nie zaskoczony. Jakby za zniszczenie największego zła na świecie zasługiwało się na wygnanie z domu i rodu. Jakby, wykonanie woli Mędrców usprawiedliwiało utratę wszystkiego co się kochało i, za co się walczyło. Zaakceptowałeś to z wdziękiem, jakiego ja nie mógłbym... nie mogłem nawet zrozumieć, kiedy wszystkim co wówczas pragnąłem było chwycić kogokolwiek za gardło i zaciskać, póki by nie usunęli tego smutku z twoich oczu i nie przywrócili cię nam.

Moje łzy to bezużyteczna broń przeciw tym, którzy mi cię odebrali, ale one i tak ciągle płyną. Merry uważa, że powinienem być wdzięczny – szczęśliwy, że zezwolono ci na tę szansę na spokój, na jaką tak bardzo zasłużyłeś. I jestem wdzięczny. Naprawdę jestem. Ale, och kuzynie... czemuż nie mogli z początku po prostu zostawić cię w spokoju? Czemu to musiały być twoje ramiona, na które spadło brzemię? To twoje serce było najżarliwszym i najmilszym, jakie poznałem kiedykolwiek w życiu – więc czemu zostało wybrane, aby zostać wyrwane z piersi, abyś płakał nad pustką, którą zostawiło? To twoja miłość i mądrość były tymi, które nie miały równych sobie, i ta ohydna rzecz, którą niosłeś wiedziała o tym... i używała tego przeciw tobie, na każdym zakręcie. Mówiła ci łagodnie o tym, że dosięgnie tych, których kochałeś, abyś zechciał przytrzymać ją bliżej siebie, wpuścić ją do serca, otoczyć ją własną duszą, jak tarczą, i pozwolić jej się pochłonąć zamiast nas wszystkich. I dziwię się sobie teraz, jak ja mogłem stać obok patrzeć i pozwolić na to. Ach oczywiście uspokajam sumienie wiedząc, że po prostu nie wiedziałem, że to się dzieje... że nie mogłem dojrzeć co trzymałeś osłonięte pod tą miłością, która spływała z twych oczu. Nie wiedziałem. Nie. I nie sądzę, abym kiedyś to sobie wybaczył. Powinienem był wiedzieć. Powinienem był widzieć, zrozumieć. Bo, widzisz dobrze znałem _ciebie_. I powinienem był pojąć, co chcesz zrobić, pojąć, jak walczyłeś z tą potwornością, w każdej sekundzie, w której ona wisiała na twojej szyi. Jak, każdy atak jego okrucieństwa spotykał się z twoją obroną, obroną miłości i och, niemądry kuzynie... ono musiało zadrżeć, kiedy już zrozumiało wielkość duszy, na której moc się wydało. Mam nadzieje, że bało się na końcu. Mam nadzieje, że łkało w przerażeniu, gdy przestąpiłeś próg tych ciemnych drzwi. Mam nadzieję, że zwijało się w męce, gdy pochłaniały je płomienie. Mam nadzieje, że zginęło w bólu i strachu wiedząc w ostatnich sekundach, że to tyś był tym, który wydał je na zagładę. Mam nadzieje, że ujrzało ciebie – w światłościi chwale na końcu swego, potwornego istnienia i, że zginęło w przerażeniu pięknością duszy, na którą spojrzało. Mam nadzieję, że to cierpiało. I, Valarowie pomóżcie! – mam nadzieje, że Mędrcy, którzy postawili cię na tej ścieżce także cierpieli! Wiem co powiedziałbyś – że nie powinienem się wściekać, ułagodzić serce i wybaczyć i, że ta zgorzkniałość tylko przyniesie mi więcej bólu. I miałbyś racje oczywiście. Ale nie mogę inaczej, jak tylko płonąć gniewem na tych, co patrzyli, jak potykasz się wokół twego, pustego serca łkając w pustkę twej duszy. Chcę, żeby oni poczuli ból, który ja czuję. Chcę, żeby spojrzeli w twoje serce i zobaczyli smutek i bezdenny ból, który ja tam ujrzałem. Chcę, żeby opłakiwali zniszczenie, którego się dopuścili wobec kogoś, tak szlachetnego, że oni śmiertelni, czy nie nie będą żyć dość wiele lat, aby się okazać równymi temu pięknu. Pięknu twojej duszy. Chcę, żeby wiedzieli co zrobili!

Ale wiem czego byś chciał ode mnie, a więc próbuję – zamienić mój gniew we wspaniałomyślność, moją zgorzkniałość w akceptację. Próbuję z całego serca uwierzyć,że jest tak, jak ty byś tego chciał – że ta żegluga była dla ciebie nagrodą, a nie ostatnim, desperackim czynem duszy, która straciła nadzieję. Ale mój świat staje się bezbarwny, w odcieniach szarości. Szarzy czarodzieje, szare duchy, na szarych statkach płynące w głąb szarej mgły, i z, tak wielkim wysiłkiem przychodzi mi dostrzeganie tych, olśniewających odcieni twego ciepła i miłości, które pozostawiłeś. Nie chcę niczego poza tym, aby otoczyć się, odziać się w Shire, które nam podarowałeś – krainy, po których kiedyś wędrowałeś, gdzie zostawiłeś swoje ślady. Chcę chodzić po twych śladach, czuć ciepło twoich ramion dokoła mnie, smakować miłość, która promieniowała, z każdego cala twego ciała, kiedy chodziłeś jeszcze między nami. A kiedy na krótkie chwile daję radę uśmierzyć swój gniew, uciszyć gorzkość – na krótkie chwile – to mogę zamknąć oczy i poczuć _ciebie_. Poczuć ciebie obejmującego mnie mocno i, och kuzynie płaczę wtedy z głębi duszy, bo tak bardzo tęsknię.

Sam rozumie wszystko lepiej, jak myślę. Wiesz, tamtego dnia wracaliśmy w całkowitej ciszy. Czasem spoglądałem na Merra i widziałem jego szczęki surowo zaciśnięte, a oczy błyszczące łzami, którym nie pozwolił spaść. On przejmował twoją rolę lidera, rozumiesz? Ciebie nie było i ciężar przeszedł teraz na niego, i odmawiał poddania się łzom, o których wiedzieliśmy wszyscy, że tam są. Nawet w takiej chwili był zdecydowany, że zrobi wszystko, abyś mógł być z niego dumny. Ale Sam... och, Frodo. Samo patrzenie na niego prawie złamało mi serce. Ramiona pochylone, głowa tak nisko, że prawie opierała się o pierś. Ale, jego oczy. Jego oczy były tak puste, jak siodło Stridera. Nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, w którym zobaczę Sama Gamgee pozbawionego nadziei. Teraz jest już lepiej, tak myślę. Przynajmniej wydaje się być w lepszej formie. Jest przekonany, że znalazłeś za Morzem to czego potrzebowałeś i modle się, by miał rację. Skąd on to może wiedzieć nie potrafię nawet zgadywać, ale widziałem dość dowodów jego prostej, ziemskiej mądrości, aby być pewnym jego słowa. Mówi, że zostałeś uleczony i ja chcę w to wierzyć. Wierzę. On by to wiedział. Patrzę w jego oczy i widzę, że w jakiś sposób on to wie. Wierzę. Ale ciągle nie potrafię nic poradzić na to, że chcę abyś wrócił. Wiem czemu nam nie powiedziałeś, czemu chciałeś się wyślizgnąć po cichu. Wiedziałeś, że jakby jeden z nas cię poprosił, że jakby błagał na kolanach to nie dałbyś rady odejść. Trzymałem cię tak mocno, że myślałem, że połamię ci kości. Powstrzymałem łzy próbowałem być dzielny ukryłem twarz w twoich włosach wdychając twój zapach, aby zatrzymać go przy sobie. Uśmiechnąłem się, popatrzyłem ci w oczy z wyzwaniem, odważnie i skłamałem... powiedziałem, że ze mną wszystko będzie w porządku. Ale, niebiosa pomóżcie! Frodo, przez jeden dziki moment kusiło mnie – miałem chęć prosić cię żebyś został... nawet, jeśli znałem konsekwencje. Przez jeden, pełen paniki oddech nie dbałem wcale o to, co może na nas spaść, tak długo, jak to będzie znaczyło, że nie musze wypuszczać cię z objęć, i patrzeć, jak odpływasz na tym przeklętym statku duchów. Wybacz mi kuzynie. Nie miałem innej obrony, jak tylko tą, że, gdybym tylko mógł podążyłbym za tobą, aż po koniec, jakikolwiek, nawet najgorszy. Choćby tylko po to, żeby nie pozwolić ci znów znosić czegokolwiek samotnie.

Merry się o mnie martwi. Widzi mój gniew i chce mnie uspokajać tak, jak ty byś to zrobił. Myśli, że uczynię swój świat szorstkim dla samego siebie, kiedy będę patrzył na niego przez czerwoną zasłonę gniewu. Nie rozumie, że potrzeba mi tego mojego gniewu – potrzeba mi moich łez. Bo bez nich jestem jak dryfujący i zagubiony w smutku, który mnie ogarnia. Wiesz, zawsze spodziewałem się, że cię stracę. Jakaś część mnie zawsze wiedziała, że nie będziesz mój na długo i, że muszę uważać, każdą chwilę z tobą za dar. I teraz trzymam się tych chwil. Biorę je i oglądam sobie z intensywną uwagą krasnoluda wyceniającego klejnot. Odwracam je do światła, przyglądam się fasetkom odbijającym chwilę naszego życia i znajduję radość w pięknie, które przeszywa mi serce, i kłuje mię w oczy. Myślę o leżeniu w trawie w jasną noc twoje ramię ciepłe obok mnie, kiedy wskazywałeś na niebo i malowałeś tam, wśród gwiazd obrazy z opowieści o królach elfów i prawych bitwach. Myślę o chowaniu się w cieniu bramy, i usiłowaniu nie zdradzić się śmiechem, kiedy wędrowaliśmy cicho tuż koło drzwi Bilba do jego spiżarni, jak nocni złodzieje. Myślę o przewrotach w nagrzanej słońcem trawie, aż do utraty tchu, i o napowietrznym locie wolnego, jak ptak ale bezpiecznego w twoich, pewnych ramionach dokoła mnie. Myślę o tym wszystkim i pozwalam, aby gniew odpłynął ze mnie, jak rozwiewa się mgła. Wyrywam moje serce z więzów, w których więziłem je przez lata, chociaż moje łzy ciągle spływają po spopielałej ścieżce biegnącej w stronę duszy. Kocham cię tak, tęsknię za tobą tak, że czasem nie umiem na to znaleźć słów. Merry jest moim sercem, a ja jego. Ale ty, ty... byłeś naszą duszą. I, każdego dnia trzeba stoczyć walkę, aby zbudować sobie nową duszę, bo ja nie potrafię ożywić takiej, z której byłbyś dumny, ożywić jej z popiołów z przed lat. Bo te popioły ciągle gorzko smakują. Ale uczynię cię dumnym. Naprawdę.

Dla ciebie rozweselę serce skarbcem mojej pamięci i będę żył życiem, które ty poświęciłeś, aby mi je wręczyć. Szczodrą ręką. Co innego mogę zrobić, jak tylko podziękować ci, w sposób, w jaki ty byś chciał? I tak idę spać, każdej nocy mając nadzieję, że będę śnił o tobie. Idę do łóżka i zamykam oczy przypominając sobie twój głos opowiadający dzieciakowi o smokachi wielkich wojownikach. Przypominam sobie twój śmiech wzbijający się w niebo, kiedy kuzyni robili ci kawał tylko po to, aby mogli usłyszeć ten śmiech, tą muzykę. Przypominam sobie twój uśmiech powolny i nieśmiały, ale pełen zaraźliwej radości. Przypominam sobie twoje oczy płonące żarliwą miłością, błyszczące humorem, młode i prastare jednocześnie. Usiłuję zapomnieć je pozbawione nadziei, i pamiętać je pełne życia i ognia. Bo wiem, że tego byś ode mnie chciał. I tak kładę się spać, każdej nocy otulony w moje wspomnienia z widmem twego ciepłego oddechu we włosach. Trzymam cię za rękę i idziemy razem przez ostępy Tukonu. Idę po twoich śladach, podążam ścieżką marzeń, które tu kiedyś zostawiłeś tak wiele lat temu. Zbierając twoje życzenia, które tu się rozsiały, jak płatki kwiatów. Ściskasz moją rękę, a ja patrzę na ciebie i uśmiecham się. Nic nie powiedziałeś, ale ja skinąłem głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie, którego nie zadałeś. Tak, najdroższy kuzynie, spróbuję.

Dla ciebie, spróbuję.

Koniec.


End file.
